


Captain's Orders

by Chiharu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anniversary, Future Fic, Host Clubs, Kissing Booths, Las Vegas Wedding, Living Together, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: A collection of my Nijiaka fills for SASO. Each chapter/fill can be read as a standalone.Prompts: Speed Dating, Amicable Exes, Kissing Booth, Drunk Vegas Wedding, Accidental Proposal, Host Club, Allergic to Love, Grant Romantic Gesture, Love Informant





	1. Speed Dating

Nijimura only goes because he miscalculates the outcome of last week's game and loses a bet to Haizaki. It figures that Haizaki would choose the most embarrassing punishment possible and make Nijimura attend the company mixer. Nijimura has been at the Tokyo Tribune for a year. Yet, his disdain for small talk and refusal to interact with people outside of the sports department ensured that he only knew a handful of people. It doesn't help that the big boss upstairs managed to buy out three other competing new sources in the time Nijimura has been here, and now the entire building belongs to the Akashi Conglomerate.

Well, at least Nijimura only needs to sit through ten rounds of speed dating. That had been Haizaki's condition when he gleefully signed Nijimura's name up with HR. Maybe if Nijimura scowls hard enough, people will naturally avoid his table.

He has no such luck, Nijimura learns as the organizer explains the procedures. Everyone here is dressed to the nines, whereas Nijimura is wearing a distilled version of his work clothes. Tanaka had spilled coffee all over Nijimura's table this morning, thus making Nijimura change out of his dress shirt and into an L.A. Laker's shirt. He already knows Nanami-chan in HR will be annoyed with him for showing up like this.

His first victim is a pretty brunette from accounting. "I like foreign movies," she says softly. "Have you seen any interesting ones lately?"

"Batman v. Superman," Nijimura replies lamely, which causes her to smile thinly back at him in a way that only confirms his shitty taste.

This becomes a pattern. He meets a handful of people from other departments who were either coerced into participating by their managers, or here to actually find true love. He endures small talk with the former and grins apologetically at the disappointment radiating off the latter. There's a disproportionate ratio of men to women here, which gives Nijimura a break to chat with a few male coworkers.

Nijimura is ready to bail when a pretty redhead slips into the seat in front of him. He's pale and lovely, with a sharp jaw line and calculating eyes. Nijimura has never met him before. He's sure he would've remembered otherwise. 

"Do you like basketball?" His new companion asks. Around them, chatter continues to fill the room.

"Eh, yeah," Nijimura says slowly. "I played through high school."

The redhead smiles slowly. He's not wearing a standard lanyard with an ID card. "What position?"

"Power forward."

"I suspected as much. I played point guard, myself."

Nijimura raises an eyebrow. "Have you played any games lately?"

"Sure," the redhead says. "Although I don't have much time lately. I enjoy watching it more these days."

Nijimura leans in. "Which teams are you following?"

Pretty Redhead drums long, smooth fingers on the table top. "You can say I'm invested in a handful of NBA teams. Currently, I'm following the Cleveland Cavaliers for-"

"Aomine Daiki!" Nijimura cuts in. "Sorry for interrupting, but that guy is crazy good. You know, I interviewed him once when he was still in the junior J-leagues. He's a total bum but mind boggling on the court. That kind of footwork and dribbling is just unprecedented."

This makes Pretty Redhead nod. "Yes, I can imagine. I'm also following The New York Knicks. They recently drafted a Japanese player too, and I find him quite interesting."

"Ah," Nijimura says awkwardly. He never knows how to broach this topic, and no one in his department even knows. "Himuro, right? Actually, I'm friends with him."

Pretty Redhead tilts his head. His eyes are unreadable, but there's still a sliver of a smirk on his face. "How so?"

"We were classmates back in LA. I only went to school there for a few years, but we hit it off pretty well. We used to play together, in high school."

"You must be _quite good_ , then." Pretty Redhead brings a hand to his chin. Either Nijimura is imagining it, or the redhead is flirting with him?

Nijimura rubs the back of his head. "Nah, I'm okay. Haven't played in years. Tatsuya is the real genius. He still sends me tickets sometimes, but I can't just hop on a plane to New York, you know?"

"Why not?"

Nijimura laughs. "First of all, the vacation policy at Akashi Corp sucks. My department head is a slave driver. I barely had time to go see my kid brother's graduation. Why, do you want to use my tickets instead? You can have them."

Pretty Redhead is opening his mouth when harried-looking Nanami-chan approaches their table.

"I didn't know you would be attending, Akashi-sama!" Nanami-chan says as she bows at... fuck. He's not old enough to be Akashi Masomi, so he must be the rumored prodigal son. According to rumor mills, he'd recently returned from studying abroad in England.

Nijimura doesn't need an inside scoop to know he's screwed.

"It's no problem," Akashi Seijuurou says easily. He reaches over the table and flips over the ID card hanging from Nijimura's lanyard. "I was just having a very nice chat with Shuuzou-san."

Nanami-chan gives Nijimura a look of exasperation. "Akashi-sama, Nijimura-kun is the best writer in the sports department at the Tribune. He's quite efficient and popular."

"Is that so?" Akashi says thoughtfully.

Nijimura keeps his mouth shut, for he knows Nanami-chan is trying to save his ass. He's going to owe her so many drinks after this.

"Yes," Nanami-chan says. "In fact, Chief-Yamashita wants to move Nijimura-kun into another department, but his department head refuses to let Nijimura-kun go."

"I already knew that," Akashi says smoothly, which is a feat because even _Nijimura_ didn't know that. "Yamashita-san has mentioned it to me."

"What? Was this a secret interview?" Nijimura demands before his brain can catch up with his mouth. Around them, people are starting to stare. "Was this a _test_?"

Nanami-chan, perhaps deeming Nijimura a lost cause at this point, sighs and goes off to speak to someone else. This leaves Nijimura to stew in his self-imposed misery.

"Just fire me now," Nijimura mumbles as he leans back into his seat. "Give me the mercy kill. Let me be free so I can be jobless and go see my friend play in the NBA."

Akashi's laughter is soft but resounding. "The vacation policy is something I am looking into revamping with the head of HR. I only remembered your name from a brief chat I had with Yamashita-san. I didn't know who you were until Nanami-san interrupted us."

"Oh," Nijimura says.

"Actually," Akashi continues. There’s a hint of something else in his voice. "I was hoping you'd invite me to the game with you."

" _Oh_ ," Nijimura says again as recognition dawns. "Yeah. I, eh, I guess I can make that happen."

Akashi’s smile is small but genuine. "I look forward to it."


	2. Amicable Exes

"You were classmates?" Akashi asks when they're left alone at the table.

"Yeah," Nijimura says as he stares down at the steak on his plate. He's hungry and wants to dig in, but Akashi is using a voice that suggests this conversation is probably more important than Nijimura's hunger. He already has an idea of where this is going. "From high school."

Akashi taps his fingers on his silverware. "You seem quite friendly."

"Oh my God," Nijimura laughs. "We dated for like, three weeks. It doesn't count. And how did you even notice?"

"I see everything," Akashi says with smirk.

"Bullshit. As if you'd known my ex-girlfriend would be a waitress here. I didn't even know she still lived in town!"

Akashi leans both of his elbows on the table. "You didn't keep in touch?"

The restaurant is fancy and quiet enough that someone could overhear their conversation, yet Nijimura just leans back and chuckles. "Megumi was the only other Japanese person in my whole school! We just naturally gravitated to each other and started dating. Then we broke up. It's not a big deal. We don't keep in touch, but I'm not going to _ignore_ her in broad daylight. Happy now?"

Akashi just hums. "You knew Himuro, too, but you didn't date him."

"That's different," Nijimura huffs. "I was sixteen and thought I was straight."

Akashi smirks. "And now?"

"And now you're my world, okay?" Nijimura says, reaching over to pull at Akashi's cheeks. "So stop being jealous and let me eat, _please_. You know how hangry I get."

"I do," Akashi says with a laugh when Nijimura lets go. "And I'm not jealous. Just curious. You don't talk a lot about your past."

" _You're_ a part of my past. And my present. And my future. But I swear to God if we have to-"

"Eat your food," Akashi cuts in, just in time for Megumi to return with more wine. Akashi is the picture of innocence when he thanks her.

"Are you celebrating something?" Megumi asks as she pours the aged chianti into their glasses.

Akashi wraps his fingers around the stem of his wine glass and smiles. "Yes, our anniversary."

When Nijimura chokes on his food, Megumi just turns over and laughs. "You landed a nice catch, Shuuzou," she says while absently patting Nijimura on the back.

Megumi doesn't come back again for the duration of their meal, but Akashi still tips her extraordinarily well.


	3. Kissing Booth

By February, Nijimura has fully resigned from his club duties. While his classmates are focused on high school entrance exams, Nijimura spends his time visiting the hospital and preparing for the move to California. He hasn't really told anyone beside his homeroom teacher, and that's only because she'd pressed Nijimura about exams.

Still, there's a sense of bittersweetness as Nijimura helps plan for his last cultural festival at Teiko.

As the story goes, his Class Rep literally draws the short end of the stick during the booth selection process. Thus, Class 3-F is tasked with nominating two people to man the Teiko Third Year Kissing Booth.

"It's entirely voluntary," the Class Rep says. "You only have to kiss people on the cheek." Still, he has to haggle and sweet talk Hikari, the class madonna, to volunteer with the promise of making money for her favorite charity.

"What about the boys?" Someone asks.

"What _about_ the boys?" Kaname shouts back from the chair next to Nijimura. "Most of us have to work at our clubs’ booths! It's iinchou's fault for sticking our class with the worst booth! Iinchou should be the one kissing people!"

"Don't be silly!" Someone else laughs. "No one wants to kiss him."

" _Hey!_

"Hey yourself!"

Nijimura can feel his headache growing. "Be quiet," he hisses. "Just pick someone and be done with it."

This is a huge mistake, because his entire class blinks back at him slyly.

"I nominate Nijimura, then!"

"I second the nomination!"

Nijimura stands up so fast that his chair goes toppling back on the floor. "Oi! You wanna die?" Still, the rest of his class has grown attached to the idea and unanimously vote him into the position.

"Do you really hate it?" Hikari asks after they've both submitted their participation sheets.

"It's troublesome," is all Nijimura offers.

Hikari looks at him for a moment. "You know, I heard from Sensei that you're not taking the high school exams with us. I was hoping we could all go to Shuutoku together."

Shuutoku is a basketball powerhouse in Tokyo. Had Nijimura been given the choice, he wouldn't have minded going there. "It’s true," Nijimura says slowly. "I'm moving with my family to California. But, eh, I haven't told anyone yet."

Hikari frowns. "I'm sure everyone will miss you, Nijimura-kun."

"Thanks."

Nijimura probably should've suspected her, for no one at Teiko became this popular purely by being pretty. Hikari's cleverness becomes apparent on the day of the festival, when Nijimura's entire class lines up at Nijimura's booth to demand kisses.

"Look sharp, Nijimura!" Kaname calls out from the front of the line as he puts a ticket in the box. "We're gonna miss you!"

"I hate all of you," Nijimura says with some fondness. He can hear Hikari laughing in the adjacent booth, her line of personal suitors much shorter than Nijimura's. "I'll haunt your asses even when I'm in America!"

His class, thankfully, is mostly satisfied with kisses on the hands or cheek. Some of his female classmates are even daring enough to plant fat kisses on Nijimura. They go giggling and running off while Nijimura scrubs absently at his face. His class is rowdy and loud, but Nijimura will really miss them. It’s hard not to after they’ve spent the last three years together.

So really, Nijimura is not expecting it when the line of his classmates taper off to reveal a familiar redhead. "Akashi?"

"Hello," Akashi says pleasantly. He's wearing the student council ribbon and holding a handful of festival tickets in his hand. "I heard your booth is quite popular."

Nijimura grins. "If you can call it that. All proceeds are going to the basketball club."

"That's not necessary. The club is well funded. This money should go to your relocation."

"Oh." Nijimura blinks. It's lunch time, and most people have filtered out of the classrooms and into the food stands in the courtyard. Even Hikari has gone on her break, leaving the hallway relatively bare as Akashi steps up to Nijimura's booth. "So you heard?"

"Rumours travel fast." Akashi nods as he puts a ticket in Nijimura's jar. "May I have a kiss?"

It’s a weird request from someone Nijimura considers the most talented player on his team. Akashi is ruthless and calculating on the court, but surprisingly sweet and docile to Nijimura. Nijimura wouldn’t have minded playing basketball more with Akashi, either. 

"Sure," Nijimura says at last.

Nijimura is surprised when Akashi loops his arms around Nijimura's neck and pulls him into a full-on kiss. Akashi tastes like miso and lazy summers at training camp, back when they used to spend hours planning together in the breakrooms.

Akashi breaks away before Nijimura can do anything. His lips are red and glistening when he smiles. "I must get back to my booth. Goodbye, Nijimura-san."

"Bye," Nijimura says softly as he watches Akashi go. They've bid each other good morning and goodbye countless times in the last two years. Yet, for some reason, this one sounds final.


	4. Drunk Vegas Wedding

Against all odds, Nijimura ends up catching the bouquet.

"I hate this," Nijimura declares while Aomine hoots drunkenly and falls off the altar with his new husband, Kise, in tow.

It all starts when Aomine plans a birthday bash in Vegas and invites everyone he's ever met. Akashi gets the invitation because he's on Momoi's speed dial, and she begs him all the way from Toudai Law School to _please please please stop Dai-chan from doing something stupid!_

Nijimura knows all of this because he's sitting in Akashi's office during the call. Momoi's shriek only confirms her lack of faith in Aomine, ten years after they've all parted ways at Teiko.

"Shall we go?" Akashi suggests with a raised eyebrow. One wall of his office is covered with reinforced windows that give them a view of downtown Los Angeles.

"I wasn't invited," Nijimura mumbles into the back of Akashi's neck. 

Akashi just skims through his phone. "Everyone on our group chat was invited. That includes their plus ones."

"Do they even know we're dating?" Nijimura scratches his cheek.

"They will if you come with me," Akashi says simply, and that had been the end of that.

Vegas is blinding and loud, made even more so by the arrival of half of Aomine's teammates from the Cleveland Cavaliers. Also present are Kise and Kuroko, who looks like he'd been kidnapped all the way from Tokyo. Kuroko is hiding behind a tall man named Kagami, who seems weirdly familiar.

"Holy shit," Aomine says when he spots Nijimura. "Wow. Just wow."

"What?" Nijimura asks, grimly aware of the fact that Aomine is now a lot taller than him.

"It's just, wow." Aomine says again, having already started drinking by the time everyone’s gathered in the hotel lobby. "We had a bet back in middle school! Tetsu always said Akashi wanted to bang you!"

Kuroko tries to disappear behind a pillar. "I said no such thing."

"There was a betting pool and everything!" Kise insists as Aomine throws an arm around him. Kise is blindingly attractive to the point that even strangers are taking notice. "Although Midorimacchi said he was too good to participate..."

"Enough talking!" One of Aomine's teammates declares. "Let's hit the casino!"

Nijimura waits until everyone is drunk enough to turn to Akashi. "So... You had a crush on me in middle school?"

"No comment," Akashi says while pulling absently at a slot machine. They've long since lost track of Kuroko. For once, Nijimura isn't concerned.

"Why don't you give me something to comment on, then?" Nijimura grins.

Akashi pauses for a moment before standing up. He slips one hand into Nijimura's and says, "ollow me."

They escape the Bellagio with little interruption. Once outside, they pass by the fountain and countless tourists taking pictures in front of the water. "Slow down," Nijimura laughs when Akashi gently pulls him in the direction of the lone ferris wheel.

It takes them a while to make it to the High Roller. Nijimura's doesn't have much of a night life, but even he's fascinated by the neon lights painting the night sky. It's even more awe inspiring when they're sitting on the ferris wheel and the lights are highlighting the red of Akashi's hair. "This is awfully romantic," Nijimura comments as he admires the Vegas skyline.

"I would hope so," Akashi says. "Since this is your first time here."

"Have you been here before?" Nijimura asks.

The carriage is big enough for them to sit across from each other, yet Akashi had chosen to sit side by side with Nijimura. Akashi moves his hand until his fingers are touching Nijimura's. "Yes, but for business. Not pleasure."

Nijimura grins. "Am I pleasurable company?"

"Perhaps," Akashi says before pulling Nijimura into a kiss.

The rest of their ride goes smoothly until Akashi gets a frantic call from Kuroko. "Akashi-kun, please come quickly. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are getting _married_."

"They're going to regret this," Akashi says as he hails a cab.

"I regret it already," Nijimura adds. Regardless, he wraps an arm around Akashi's waist. "But I don't regret coming here with you."

Akashi smiles into Nijimura's shirt as a cab pulls up. "Say that after we get to the chapel."


	5. Accidental Proposal

Monday mornings have never been Nijimura's forte, but today has been especially difficult.

For once, Akashi had failed to turn his alarm on, causing him to rise way later than his normal wake up time. His usual clinical routine is completely interrupted, and he spends an extra amount of time glued to Nijimura's chest until Nijimura's own alarm comes to life.

"You still need to go home," Nijimura reminds Akashi as Akashi blinks blearily in Nijimura's old t-shirt. "Momoi will notice if you wear the same suit to work again."

Akashi runs a hand through his extraordinary bed hair. "She notices too much. I'll have my driver bring a change of clothes."

"I'll make breakfast," Nijimura offers. "You go take a shower."

Spring is almost here, causing the chirping birds outside of Nijimura's window to go into overdrive. Nijimura must be affected by the pollen or something, because the first thing he says when Akashi steps out of the shower is, "You know, things would be much easier if you just moved in with me."

Akashi pauses from toweling at his hair. He glances from the eggs Nijimura is making to the cramped kitchen space. "Are you sure?"

"I mean-" Nijimura stutters and nearly flips the egg onto the stove. It's been months since they started sharing a bed, and even longer since Akashi had sweet talked his way back into Nijimura's life. According to Momoi's intel (which Nijimura never asks for, yet someone always receives anyways), Akashi isn't seeing anyone else. But maybe Nijimura overestimated himself. Maybe now, years after Teiko, Nijimura still isn't good enough for Akashi. Maybe-

"You're thinking too much, Shuuzou." Akashi moves Nijimura's hand off the pan. "There's a scowl on your face. Go wash up."

"My face always looks like this," Nijimura mumbles, but he lets Akashi handle the food anyways.

Breakfast is ready by the time Nijimura comes back. Akashi barely looks up from messaging his driver when Nijimura sits down.

"Forget what I said before," Nijimura declares and sticks a piece of tamagoyaki into his mouth. 

Akashi sets his phone aside and puts a hand over Nijimura’s. "I simply meant that your apartment is too cramped for yourself, much less the two of us. If we were to live together, I'd much prefer you moved in with _me_. We could also look into leasing one of Akashi Corp's other properties. My condo is large enough for us, but I imagine your parents would want a place to stay when they visit."

"Oh," Nijimura says lamely. He hadn't thought much beyond wanting to see Akashi's face in the morning and at night. "You thought of all that?"

Akashi tilts his head. "Of course. It's important to look into long term plans. I don't plan on ending this any time in the near future."

"So romantic," Nijimura huffs. "I love you too."

Akashi just blushes and eats his food.


	6. Allergic to Love

Nijimura has only been to two weddings in the ten years he's lived in L.A. Both times, he'd attended the reception solo and left drunkenly with a pretty bridesmaid or groomsman. Nijimura doesn't consider himself much of a playboy, but whatever champagne they serve at receptions, coupled with the newlywed's bubbling happiness, always gets to his shitty sentimental heart.

Unfortunately, Nijimura has also gotten horribly sick after both hookups, leaving him throwing his guts up in the bathroom the morning after while his hookups tended to him with half concerned, half annoyance. He used to handle his alcohol better, back when he was still in undergrad with Tatsuya. Now he's just a grumpy man in his late twenties, avoiding the open bar like the plague while Tatsuya and _Murasakibara_ of all people feed each other cake.

Nijimura doesn't have anything against weddings. He'll even go as far to say that he's _glad_ Tatsuya found something in his offensively tall kohai. Yet, Nijimura has learned his lesson, so he stays away from attractive people holding booze and does his best to be a responsible best man.

Akashi, however, makes this difficult. "Nijimura-san," he says softly while holding his own glass of gin and tonic. "Are you enjoying the festivities?"

"This isn't a party," Nijimura grumbles as his eyes travel from the dance floor to the girls crowded around Kise. "This is a room of people standing around with shit music."

Akashi hums at this. He's close enough to touch elbows with Nijimura, who sometimes still has trouble reconciling his brief basketball career at Teiko with this group of misfit underclassmen who have wormed their way back into his life. "Perhaps you need a drink," Akashi offers.

"No thanks. I'm mortally allergic to drinking at weddings and this sappy stuff," Nijimura huffs. He gives Akashi a brief and abridged version of his previous wedding experiences, then laughs at himself for how stupid it sounds. "You youngsters go have fun without me."

The hand that Akashi places on Nijimura is warm. "I'm only a year younger than you."

"You'll always be my cute kohai," Nijimura snorts.

"So you think I'm cute?"

Nijimura opens his mouth to refute the claim, then stops when he sees the telltale signs of a smile on Akashi's' face. "Yeah. Sure you are."

"Then you wouldn't mind dancing with me, would you?" Akashi asks, already setting his half-empty glass on a nearby table. He smiles and gently coaxes Nijimura towards the dance floor, near people who are hopefully too drunk to remember this.

It's not until they're halfway through an unmemorable jazz song that Akashi places a hand on the small of Nijimura's back. "Have you considered," Akashi says quietly into Nijimura's ear. "That the people you took home have all consumed seafood?"

Nijimura blinks. "How did you know I was allergic?"

"You've been avoiding that section of the catering table all night," Akashi says easily. His hand travels lower and rests comfortable on the curve of Nijimura's ass. "I feel it necessary to inform you that I haven't eaten any shellfish tonight, either."

Then Nijimura _gets it_. “I see."

"Would you like to see if you're allergic to me?" Akashi suggests.

Nijimura smirks. He already knows the answer.


	7. Love Informant

Nijimura is still wrangling with the coffee maker when he overhears two girls arguing near the water fountain.

“Akashi-san _must_ be seeing someone!" The taller girl insists, leaning against the wall. She’s wearing expensive workout clothes that costs more than Nijimura's weekly grocery bill. It's not an uncommon sight, considering the location and clientele of the gym. Still, Nijimura wishes the only coffee maker wasn't located in the communal break room.

"Ah!" The second girl adds. "He's been surprisingly nice lately. Do you think he's interested in Elena-chan, the aerobics instructor?"

"Well, word in the spin class is that-"

"Oi," Nijimura says bluntly, causing both girls to jump apart and unblock the hallway. "Excuse me," he grumbles while making the way to his office. He ignores the muted chatter of the patrons behind him ("Do you think Nijimura-kun likes Elena-chan?") and goes to plan the syllabus for next week's group swimming class.

Being a fitness trainer hadn't always been Nijimura's goal in life, yet it had felt right. He enjoys teaching children's group lessons the most, for adults always brought their problems everywhere with them. Nijimura is lucky he got the position, for he could've been stuck working the front desk or cleaning the machines. So really, Nijimura shouldn't be complaining.

Yet, the overheard conversation bothers him, even after Nijimura has reviewed the release forms for his next class. He's still in the office hours later when a soft knock on his open door disrupts his mood.

"Busy?" Akashi asks, still clad in his suit. The office suite behind the gym is empty enough that they probably won't be overheard, but Akashi still closes the door behind him.

"Why can't you wear normal gym clothes?" Nijimura asks, leaning back in his chair.

Akashi smirks. "Shall I change for you? Now?"

"People are gonna notice if the richest man in Tokyo keeps coming here but doesn’t work out.” Still, Nijimura doesn't complain when Akashi comes over and leans against the back of Nijimura's desk.

"Perhaps you should go back to being a personal trainer," Akashi suggests. "I do miss those shorts of yours. Maybe I should sign up for one of your weightlifting classes? I miss your personal insight on my fitness routine."

Nijimura snorts. "You only ever came to the gym as publicity stunt."

"Yet I stayed for you."

"You stayed because I kicked your ass at basketball." Nijimura spins around in his chair and pulls Akashi closer until Akashi is half in his lap.

Akashi nods sagely. "And now you are much more acquainted with my ass."

"More like your _sass_ ," Nijimura laughs.

"Yes," Akashi says, but doesn't move from Nijimura's lap. "Will you tell me more about my growing reputation amongst your clients?"

"Don't I always?"

Akashi just hums and unbuttons Nijimura's shirt instead.


	8. Host Club

For whatever reason, Akashi always requests him.

It doesn't make sense to Nijimura, who is nowhere near the top of the request charts at the host club. Heck, he hadn't even wanted to be a host in the first place, but had succumbed after seeing the raise compared to his dishwasher job.

Now Nijimura is here, silently drinking his beer while Akashi fucking Seijuurou rejects the advances of the other hosts who keep wandering over to their private booth, perhaps trying to lure away the biggest client their club has ever seen. At least Tatsuya gave up after one try, Nijimura thinks sullenly as Kise leaves. "I thought he'd be your type," Nijimura says. "He's everyone's type."

Akashi looks surprised at the implication that he even likes men, which is fucking rich. "To what are you referring to, Nijimura-san?"

"You _know_ this is a host club, right?" Nijimura asks for the nth time. He'd be in so much shit if the owner heard him talk to Akashi this way, yet Akashi is a dangerous enigma Nijimura can't disengage himself from. "You're shelling out a lot of money to just sit here and make small talk with me."

"What would you prefer we talk about?" Akashi asks. His hair is less kept today, something that only happens after exhausting board meetings. Nijimura, at least, remembers this much about his clients. "Basketball? The new alien movie?"

Nijimura sighs, finally giving in and flattening the back of Akashi's hair. "Most people prefer to talk about themselves."

"You already know me," Akashi says, leaning into the touch.

What Nijimura knows is that they're playing a game. One that he's already losing at. "I know that you like me."

Akashi brings his own hands to cover Nijimura's and smiles into Nijimura's palm. "How presumptuous of you."

"I also know you've had too much to drink for tonight. Did you have a bad day?"

Akashi closes his eyes. His lashes are a dark, brownish hue, and Nijimura resists the urge to lean closer. "I ran into some trouble with a minor investment. The situation has been resolved, but it was taxing."

"Yeah, that sounds shitty."

Akashi sighs softly. "You make my days less trying, Nijimura-san."

"That's my job, eh, I guess." Nijimura should really let go of Akashi by now. They're technically not allowed to lay a hand on the clients, for that's another realm of the business altogether. Yet there's something magnetic about Akashi, and Nijimura can’t takes his eyes off him.

"I wish I could see you during the day too," Akashi says so quietly that Nijimura isn't sure if he imagined it.

"I'd like to see you too," Nijimura says before he can stop himself. He looks away when Akashi's gaze snaps up to him. He's going to get into _so_ much shit for this. "Eh, outside of the club."

Akashi is silent for a moment as he moves Nijimura's hand from his face. "That's playing with fire, Shuuzou-san."

"I do that already," Nijimura says wryly. "With you."

Akashi nods. "I know the feeling."


	9. Grand Romantic Gesture

Nijimura would like to say he hates sentimental crap, but he grew up with a doting father and a mother who read romance novels every night. So, really, no one should be surprised when he sends Akashi 500 roses on their fifth anniversary. To be fair, he'd seen the idea once on those American television shows his mother loved to watch, and the thought had always stuck. He almost considers not leaving his name on the delivery order, but decides against it at the last minute in case Akashi mistakes his gift as an ill-disguised proposal from one of his business partners.

Still, Nijimura doesn't expect it when he gets a ping from the group chat. It's a picture of Momoi holding a single rose, followed by a few emojis and the line _Thanks, Senpai!_

Nijimura is slightly confused. Yet, Momoi looks cute and he's always had a soft spot for her, so he compliments her picture anyway. He reads Momoi's happy sticker before dialing Akashi's number.

"I received the flowers," Akashi says in lieu of a greeting. "They are beautiful but took too much space in my office, so I had them distributed among all the employees in the building. You're quite a popular man here, now."

Nijimura laughs. To be honest, he hadn't thought about what Akashi would do with so many roses. "I'm glad you liked them. Did you get the card?"

"Yes," Akashi's voice sounds soft and distant, but there's an obvious hint of happiness in them. "Happy anniversary."

"You too," Nijimura says into his phone as the timer for the oven goes off. He'd taken half the day off to make dinner for them, and Nijimura silently wonders if he put too much dashi in the soup. "When are you coming home again?"

Akashi just hums from his side of the line. Then there's the familiar sound of the lock turning, and Akashi is standing in the doorway holding a lone bouquet in his arms. "Now."

Nijimura grins. "You're early."

"I shared my roses," Akashi says easily. He sets his phone down and goes to find a vase. "That's enough excuse for me to slip out of the office early," Akashi adds like he doesn't own the entire company.

Nijimura watches as Akashi carefully fills the vase with water. "Well, the rice won't be done for another twenty minutes."

Akashi places the flowers in the vase and touches the petals. "That's enough time for you to take a look at your present."

"Where is it?" Nijimura raises an eyebrow.

"In the parking garage," Akashi says smoothly, and smiles when Nijimura almost drops his spatula.

Nijimura already knows where this is going. He should've hid his Corvette magazine better. "Did you get me a _car_? You know our anniversary isn't a competition, right?"

"Of course not." Akashi tugs at Nijimura's elbows as pulls him slowly towards the door. "I have you, so I've already won."


End file.
